User talk:Vezon The Piraka
lol It's MEEE!!! - VTP HI. -- Archon Hey - VTP Userpage coding How did you find the code to do your userpage with? Kahinuva 13:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Uh, I got it from the MLN Wiki (long ago - I just copied it from my userpage) and redesigned it with my own colors. - VTP :Mind if I use it? Kahinuva 14:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, you can use it... - Vezon The Piraka 15:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank ye. Kahinuva 19:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Can I use it?-Kohu 20:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Editing Very well. I'll start editing properly. Sorry about these, but I don't understand. How do they get worse? --mahar 01:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Well, for one - learn how to properly attach images. If you're having trouble, then I recommend Wikipedia's how-to-edit guide. - Vezon The Piraka 06:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Comic Fame? If you achieve comic fame, and become popular, won't you hate yourself? Tarakanuva 9:57, 11 July 2009 That's a very good question actually. The thing is, I don't really know. I'm already critical of many comic makers, so I might become notorious... - Vezon The Piraka 12:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) User Page Um, yeah, about the coding... I was lazy :D. But I will fix it and customize it soon... Kahinuva 23:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Redirect? How do you make a redirect page? Kahinuva 16:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I don't really know... try this? - - VTP My Page - My talk 16:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) My project... Aw, man, come on! You've been beating up my project! I was supposed to do all those redirect pages, but I had to go to sleep last night! Kahinuva 13:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I just decided to finish the project... I don't get why you're so annoyed. If you want, you can take over BSW from me. - - VTP My Page - My talk 15:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :It's okay...I'm just mad at myself for not thinking of it sooner so I could finish it. Also, I don't know if anyone can continue BSW yet, 'till the forums are back up... You know why they're down? Kahinuva 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yes. The Men in Black hackers. They hacked many accounts including Lady Kopaka, Lyger, Nikira, SPIRIT, Shadow Kurahk, TakaII, Kanohi and others. They claim to have been the cause for the data wipeout back in March 2009 and boast that they've led to other stuff to. They first attacked back in 2007 when they hacked InnerRayg. They then proceeded to, but it wasn't until March where they got so serious. They have their own chatroom and we're looking for their site. - - VTP My Page - My talk 16:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) What other site? Yeah, Xeso told me about 'em. Are they the guys that hacked Gigadon? Kahinuva 16:30, 20 July 2009 (UTC) No, I think the GigaDon hackers were different. - - VTP My Page - My talk 16:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, I have a little image project for you, if you are interested... :What I need is some stuff for the Chimoru. Some images of stuff from original to tri to six shaded. Think you can do that? :Kahinuva 17:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'll certainly try. Just tell me what you need. - - VTP My Page - My talk 17:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright, let's start. First off, I'll need some more Chimoru 1.0 stuff, say walking poses, etc. Then, maybe one or two Omega pics, one Tri pic and one or two Six Shade stuff. If you can find come Chimoru 2.0 stuff, that would be great. Also, see if you can find a link to the original Chimoru. And can you see if you can make them all the same character (same color scheme, mask, etc.), preferably not Dark since he's infected and such. You think can do all that? :Kahinuva 17:32, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Doesn't sound too hard. I'll try, but I certainly won't be able to get Chimoru 2.0 stuff, it's Mercenus's stuff. And let's not bring up the Lai thing. - - VTP My Page - My talk 17:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :The "Lai Event" will not be even mentioned there at all. And we'll hold off 2.0 for now. :Also, do you know anyone that would know a little more about the kit? I haven't been here that long...were you here when Omega was created (here as in BZP, not the wiki)... Kahinuva 17:48, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I was here when Omega broke into the comic mainstream. But unfortunately, I don't. - - VTP My Page - My talk 18:01, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, see if you can add anything... :Next up, I'm gonna work on BSW once the forums come on...I am a fan, but there's about a million comics up there, so I've gotta reread them and such. You working on the images? Kahinuva 18:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Currently I'm chatting with Zonis and it's late, I'll save it for tomorrow. - - VTP My Page - My talk 18:30, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Tomorrow? :I'm betting you don't live in the US, right? :Kahinuva 18:34, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Bulgarian, lol. - - VTP My Page - My talk 18:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :That's what I figured. Not that you're Bulgarian, but that you're from the other side of the globe... :No wonder you could work while I'm asleep... :Anyhow, I'll notify you if the board comes back on while you're sleeping...I gotta feeling it's gonna be a while, though...you know how long it's gonna take? Kahinuva 18:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hoping it will be up by 8 in the morning my time. - - VTP My Page - My talk 18:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :That's what they predicted? Kahinuva 18:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Eh... no. I just hope so. Okay, I gotta go now. Will do the Chimoru image project tomorrow. - - VTP My Page - My talk 19:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :See ya. Kahinuva 19:18, 20 July 2009 (UTC) In response... ..to what you put on my talkpage: Well...I agree that maybe I have been going a little overboard. But the thing is, I'm new here to BZP. Not many know me, and for all they know, I might be just some noob. I've done that myself, not reading anything until I see who has read them, and I just want people to know that really advanced comic makers read and enjoyed it. However, what I meant by "notable" for B:R is that its the first MAS with Xaniskit and other such trivia. Also, part of the reason not many comics are up is because they just started and BZP is down, leaving me no contact with my other authors. Also, it having a fan comic in just one day by a pretty good comic maker must say something. However, I don't see what's wrong with me using KH as my sig. Have you ever seen one of my posts on BZP? I always sign off with KH, it's my nickname (KH stands for Kahi which in turn stands for Kahinuva). 15:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) You're definitely not a noob, though it does seem somewhat awkward how LLL overshadows other topics. The PS effects are great, no doubt - but after reading your comics 2 times, I could tell which effects you used. And, I have no problem with KH as your sig. I mean as your Comic Land Wiki shortcut. I'm sure "KH" might better serve as the shortcut for another article. - - VTP My Page - My talk 15:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea how LLL got that famous. I never thought it would be. :Well, it matters. Sorta like how NR stands for Nuparurocks, KH stands for Kahinuva. What article are you referring to? : 16:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Your own article. If you type in KH, you get redirected to Kahinuva. It's okay I guess. - - VTP My Page - My talk 16:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, when an article comes up that really needs it, then talk to me about it, kapeesh? : 17:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Sure. - - VTP My Page - My talk 18:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Bulgaria? Wow. How'd you come to learn English? --Tarakanuva 08:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I lived in the US for 4 years (we moved when I was only 1). I then proceeded to train my English in Bulgaria through reading, dictionaries and various educational online games which I found fun back then. - - VTP My Page - My talk 08:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Copycat? I found out how to use it on some tutorial on the web. I mean your user page design. - - My Page - My talk 16:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, that? I saw it on the My Lego Network Wiki, and copied the code. But if you think about it, it's technically plagiarism except with coding. :Isn't plagiarism a fancy word for copying? :Anyhow, VTP, if he got it from MLN, you can't really complain because that is where you got it from, if I remember corectly... : User Page-Talk 17:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I know I did. But why must people always use that? - - My Page - My talk 18:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Because it's like the only large wiki that lets you edit the front post. :p Large? This wiki is in no way large. The large wikis are at least 1,500 articles, usually much more. - - My Page - My talk 18:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Thank yuo for editing Copyright Expired wit an image but please change it tohttp://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/ToaJanaro166/CopyrightExpired/copyrightbanner.png this ~Janaro Done. - - My Page - My talk 19:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ta. Janarorange juice 20:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm I agree with your opinion of Dark709 but I don't agree with your opinion of me Let's have a Photoshop Vs. Gimp contest -- image:NR_Sig.png :Oooooh. Sounds great! : User Page-Talk 20:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Arms Rifle -- 20:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) *Turns on Mac.* This time, it's personal. ~iPnguin 21:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC) BUM BUM BUUUUUUM -- 06:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) For now, I'll let you blast down this. And remember, I hate ALL comic makers... well uh... most of you modern heads. - - My Page - My talk 07:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) We love you too VTP. :P -- 09:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :We sure do, man. User Page-Talk 19:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) STARFISH LOVE YOU ~iPnguin Everyone, group hug VTP! (@ Tora: Tohu's a little blurry, but overall very nice.) -- image:NR_Sig.png WTF are you talking to Tora, I MADE THAT =P - - My Page - My talk 05:44, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oop, sorry, man. You didn't sign your post =P -- image:NR_Sig.png :Yeah he did. : User Page-Talk 18:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oops, my bad sorry -- image:NR_Sig.png Um.... I saw you hate GIMP and thinki it's overused/over-rated, but what if ppl can't afford Photoshop? I hope I don't cause a fight. --Vahi786 The comic maker. 23:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :You don't necessarily buy it, I didn't. And no, I didn't download it. This neighbor of mine is a professional web designer and he let me borrow Photoshop and Flash CS3 Extended. :And others just download it. And don't give me the "BUT THAT'S ILLEGAL" speech. It's only illegal if the material is copyrighted, in which case the moderators and admins of the site delete it. The Copyfight is prevailing, BTW. - - My Page - My talk 05:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The thing is, when People found out that Dark 709 used Gimp, everybody did. Then it became overused (since half the members can barley do anything good with Gimp.) Gimp, has the ability to do so many things. In BZPower, GIMP is large. Everywhere else, GIMP is tiny (compared to PhotoShop) ~iPnguin 12:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) (Sorry For Writing so poorly, I was in a rush) :Heh, what do you know. I got it from a friend too. He was a graphic designer at a college, and they were already getting CS4 and were going to throw CS2 away. So he gave it to me. :It's amazing. Dark's become an endorser... : User Page-Talk 13:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Kk. I was just wondering. --Vahi786 The comic maker. 19:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I wonder if more BZPers would start downloading Photoshop off the internet if Dark709 started using it. =P - - My Page - My talk 15:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Probably. :P : User Page-Talk 21:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't be surprised. The Dark709 fanboys sort of irritate me, as they can't see anything Dark does wrong for what it is. dark does something stupid (I.E., downloading Photoshop illegally) and all his fans are like, "If Darkgod709 does it, we must do it too!" We say, "No it's illegal" and they say "OMGOMGOMGDARK709HATERYOUMUSTDIIIIIEEEEEE" and we're like, "Shut up noob" -- image:NR_Sig.png :Well, that's how it goes... : User Page-Talk 23:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's prolly waht would happen. --Vahi786 The comic maker. 00:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I was just explaining it's not illegal. I download most of my stuff all the time (excluding software, Photoshop would be the last thing I'd download). Think dude, if it's illegal - how come all the torrent sites are fighting to stay online and are succeeding? Why do the MPAA always try to hunt down movie leakers yet they've never succeeded in that. How come this year's Pirate Bay raid was just another failure to get TPB shut down? - - My Page - My talk 06:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. --Vahi786 The comic maker. 01:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Photoshop does have a copyright on it you know - and it's not a free-distribution one. My Page - My talk Note I appreciate your contributions, but you should watch your attitude and avoid making enemies. Being critical of everything at your young age can come across the wrong way to some people (take it from me, I was very negative when I was your age). If your goal is "comic fame," you'll never become popular if all you do is bash others based on stereotypes. I'm not ripping into you, I'm just saying this to help you. Don't take it the wrong way... just loosen up a bit, man. That's all. Happy editing! ;D --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 21:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I got over it, thanks for the friendly warning anyway. - - My Page - My talk 06:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think you took it, judging by your latest rant. If anything, BZP and BZPCW are communities of friendliness and constructive criticism. Flaming and bashing of the Group or any other group of people will not be tolerated. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) So you read it too... I actually deleted it from my B-Shelf. And BTW, I wrote an apology which Gavla took to The Group via... that Group site. They seem to have accepted it and we don't seem to bother each other anymore. - - My Page - My talk 14:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Icons Mind making Icons for Chimoru, Xaniskit, RZMIK, etc? User Page-Talk 15:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I have to go soon, so not now - tomorrow, yes. Though I can't see why you can't make them and then create the article for the userbox template. - - My Page - My talk 18:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) SIMPLICITY Mind if I edit your spritesheet to be more colorful and have a skadiki-like head (with no teeth)? I've started making panels for your GS comic and you look rather boring in them. Toaster1 12:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Man, you did a rather shoddy job at recoloring! =P (No offense, we all do it - The first version of SIMPLICITY looked terrible) Gonna have to start from scratch. I'll give you your awesomeised sprites once I'm done. Toaster1 12:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I know... in fact. Don't use mine. Use this. Ikkad is an expert when it comes to RZ. - - My Page - My talk 12:19, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Aww man, but I just finished your non-piraka awesomeised version! Unless you really lobby otherwise, I'll use this version with the Olmak-shaped (whatever mask you want) mask. Toaster1 12:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Use the Ignika. - - My Page - My talk 12:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Fine, but I might remove the horns. Might. Toaster1 13:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) uuuuuhhhrrr... Okay. - - My Page - My talk 13:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, I really prefer the Olmak. pleeeeeeeez~ Toaster1 14:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) My Kanohi is the Faux Ignika. Sooo... sorry. - - My Page - My talk 15:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) You use black-outline and you die, Tapika. Black-outline is horrid. ;) -- image:NR_Sig.png That was VTP. I used color outline on all but greys and immensly dark colors. Also, Earless Ignika it is. Toaster1 16:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ...meh - - My Page - My talk 16:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Check out the Bill of GS rights for reasons behind my insistence for Olmak. Lemme get a link... Toaster1 16:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Comic Maker's Bill of Rights I think this allows my rights over Kanohi choice. I THINK. Lemme check. Toaster1 16:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Check section 1.2. When the comic series is launched I will use a modified version, one that deals with guest stars in a slightly different manner. Toaster1 16:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) YOUR GS COMIC PART ONE! Toaster1 01:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Userboxes I just edited my userpage, and my userboxes sans the first one are gone. They just say that the "Invalid tag extension name: noinclude". You created 'em, so can you fix 'em? User Page-Talk 14:44, September 21, 2009 (UTC) The problem was that you forgot to put a slash before the final noinclude tag. - - My Page - My talk 14:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) oh yah, I made the underwars edit to your userpage I wasn't logged in, thats why. ~iPnguin 13:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) asdfgh Category:Needs Image get to work lol ;P --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 15:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) you are not the boss of me >:O - - My Page - My talk 16:51, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ... That's not funny Zonis. And yes, I know you're going to edit this too. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 20:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Wakka wakka wakka What do you think of Pak Mans old comics, ala PDACB? Wait... are YOU really Pak Man? =O - - My Page - My talk 08:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) the one and only! :sup pak --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) That edit to you page... Phillipnova, we have definite proof that the informant in question was not VTP. Anyhow, until this matter is resolved by the staff, this matter will NOT be mentioned on the wiki until all the facts are collected and confirmed. User Page-Talk 19:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Kahinuva. - - My Page - My talk 09:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Question What is your aversion to using the infobox templates? (User Page | Talk Page) 23:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) What's it to you? - - My Page - My talk 09:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm an annoying Wiki Infobox Freak who gets in everyone else's Wiki business. (User Page | Talk Page) 01:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Under Mars As much as I would have liked your edit, that isn't Under-Mars. xD --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) OH CRA- - - My Page - My talk 03:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) There There's your talk page back, minus a bunch of the less pleasant stuff from the whole timeline. Stuff I can remember taking off is you telling me to screw off, that thing with Phil (lolwut), and talking about who you hate. (User Page | Talk Page) 03:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Heck yeah. - - My Page - My talk 10:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I Need Help I can't leave a message on any other Talk Page other than mine and this one. Could you help? Thanks! Toa11 has spoken :I don't exactly know why. Possibly because they are protected. User talk pages, article talk pages... which ones? - - My Page - My talk 03:26, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Behavior It has come to our attention that you have recently been taking part in some unsavory activity elsewhere on the Internet with a direct impact on members of this Wiki and BZPower. This includes insulting and degrading other members as well as planning to get said members in trouble and possibly banned. This is frankly abhorrent and shocking for us staff to hear, just as much as it is inexcusable. As punishment for this and your past actions, your account has been permanently blocked from the Wiki. I hope that in the future you learn to treat others with more respect. : User PageMy talk 04:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) i like little bunny rabbits :) -- Talk| 15:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL, Dok. ~FireEmblem 21:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, it's interesting that the topic switched from VTP getting banned to Dok liking Bunny rabbits. Philipnova798- the comic maker 23:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure whether to say "I'm sorry about this" or "'BOUT FREAKIN' TIME!" --Gerlicky 00:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I liked the topic of bunnies better, personally. (User Page | Talk Page) 01:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I did too Ziko, I did too. Philipnova798- the comic maker 00:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) -I forgot. : bunnies like these? (\_/) (^.^) (")(")* Vornazar Nui 22:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC)